


On their first Groundhog Day, they learned about . . .

by ChrysCare



Series: Growing up Human [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare





	On their first Groundhog Day, they learned about . . .

Groundhog’s Day

Shadow

Prowl walks with Hound, Mirage, Jazz and Scott as they walk around the facility grounds in search of a furry rodent. Jazz spins around every few feet with his cape, hopping after every spin to make it blow out behind him. Prowl glances around the ground, something bobs out of the ground.

“I found the rodent,” Prowl calls out and runs over to the groundhog. The animal skitters back into it’s hole. 

“Awe man, more winter,” Jazz whines.

“I’m sorry,” Prowl looks down at the ground. 

 

Winter

Prowl slips out of the facility as the sun sets. Every other alien sits in the cafeteria drinking their Energon. 

“Kremzeek!” Krezeek bounces from shoulder to shoulder as he walks toward the groundhog hole. 

“We can’t let winter go on, Kremzie,” Prowl gets down on his hands and knees to peer into the dark hole. The groundhog pops out, Prowl screams when he gets head-butted by the rodent. “No.”

The groundhog disappears back into his hole. Prowl falls back on his bottom, hands clenched in fists and he hits the ground. Frost covers the blades of grass around him. 

“Kremzie,” Kremzeek hops off his shoulders to stand on the frosted grass. 

“Winter can’t continue,” Prowl looks down at the yellow electric being.

 

Spring

“Please Groundhog, you can’t let the winter go on,” Prowl says lying on his stomach at the edge of the hole. “I can’t take the winter anymore. You have to bring spring.”

The groundhog pops his head out of the hole before climbing out the rest of the way and scurrying out past Prowl. 

“Spring is coming Kremzeek,” Prowl chirps and looks at the little flickering ball of electricity. He scoops up the sleeping ball of energy and heads back to the facility.


End file.
